1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relates to dice games. More particularly, the present invention relates to dice games whereby a plurality of players alternately roll the dice in a particular order so as to achieve a final point total.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Dice games are very popular. Throughout history, people have played dice games for entertainment and for gambling purposes. Typically, dice will display a dice value on each of the faces of the dice. Where the die consists of a six sides, each of the six sides will have a dice value selected between the numerals 1 and 6. Typically, each of the faces of the dice will display a dot or a plurality of dots that correspond to such a dice value.
In certain dice games, a total value of a plurality of dies is totaled. For example, in the game of craps, efforts are made to roll the dice so that a pair of dice will have the dice values tallied so as to equal a desired point total. The point total will then correspond to an indicator that is representative of a monetary value.
In the past, various patents have issued and patent publications published relating to such dice games.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,732 issued on Feb. 15, 2005 to E. W. Moody, describes a dice game that utilizes six dies. Each player makes a wager on the sum total of the six dies that would result from a single roll. A plurality of sum total groups are pre-established and a player makes a wager on one or more of the sum total groups that can be achieved from a single roll of the six dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,423 issued on Aug. 14, 2001 to R. R. Promutico, shows a game of chance that uses six dies. There are two sets of playing pieces consisting of three dies each. One set is visibly distinguishable from the second set. All bets are placed on the board before the first set of dice is thrown. The payoffs for each bet are set by the house. Players use the two sets of dice in sequence wherein winning bets are related to poker hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,331, issued to M. Boe on Feb. 26, 1997, describes a dice game in which a lead player and all succeeding players each have a turn in each round of play. The lead player rolls eight dice in an attempt to get the greatest number of 6's, 5's, 4's, 3's, 2's, or 1's. In any turn, the lead player may roll up to five of the dice twice after the initial roll in an effort to add to the number of 6's, 5's, 4's, 3's, 2's, or 1's rolled in the first roll. A predetermined value is assigned to the result of the lead player's turn. The value may be indicated upon the game board by placing a colored marker peg at the appropriate value on the game board. Subsequent players attempt to achieve a result of a higher predetermined value than that achieved by the lead player in the same number of rolls used by the lead player. If one or more subsequent players achieve a result higher than that of the lead player, the subsequent player with the highest result becomes the lead player and begins a new round of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,329, issued on September 1984 to R. W. Guyer, teaches a game apparatus that comprises a plurality of dice-like playing pieces and a container having a top and a bottom. The bottom of the container is formed in a cup shape for use in shaking and casting the playing pieces upon a playing surface. The top of the container has a plurality of recesses. Each recess is formed to retain at least one of the playing pieces during play.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0046107, published on Mar. 3, 2005 to R. W. Guyer, relates to a method of playing a game of chance so as to incorporate an element of risk by rewarding a player for corresponding master and score value designations. One master die is used and a plurality of scoring dice are used. The master die has a plurality of master sides. Each master side bears a master value designation thereon. Each scoring die has a plurality of scoring sides with each scoring side of each scoring die bearing a score value designation corresponding to one of the master value designations. During a turn, the player shakes the master die and the plurality of scoring dice to obtain an upwardly facing master side and a plurality of upwardly facing scoring sides. The player's shake score is then calculated based on the number of upwardly facing scoring sides with score value designations which correspond to the master value designation on the upwardly facing master side.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0190465, published on Dec. 19, 2002 to Ibrahim et al., teaches a betting game that uses dice. The winner of a given bet is determined by the numbers which appear on the faces of two thrown die. The individual throwing the dice is deemed the winner of a bet if a particular combination of indicia are found to be facing upward on the dice after they have been cast. Certain other combinations of indicia will result in the player winning the bet. Other combinations of indicia result in a higher payout ratio or no winners with a transfer of the dice to another shooter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dice game which is entertaining.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dice game which is easy to understand and easy to play.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dice game that offers athrill to those that play the game.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a dice game which is relatively inexpensive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dice game which is adaptable to gambling activities.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.